<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Villains and Spiders by Cheeky12345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200819">Villains and Spiders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky12345/pseuds/Cheeky12345'>Cheeky12345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Peter Needs a Hug, Physical Abuse, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Torture, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky12345/pseuds/Cheeky12345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is kidnapped by a man that wants revenge because Peter blew up his business.<br/>Will Stark find him in time? Or will it be too late...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the bad title, I suck at naming works.<br/>Also please be aware, that my mother language is not english and I had to use a translater sometimes. So there surely are some mistakes. </p><p>I don't own any of these characters. </p><p>Now read and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hey Ned what’s up? “, Peter answered his phone. He was sitting in the living room of the Avenger tower with Tony and Steve.</p><p>„Hello Peter. If you want your Friend to live then you should act as normal as possible. Laugh about a Joke your friend made and go to your room. “A cold shower run down Peters back. He laughed. „No, you didn’t! Man, you're nuts! “He nodded to Tony and Steve to excuse himself and left the living room with a fake laugh and went straight to his room. Trying to look normal.</p><p>„What did you do to him? “, Peter demanded to know as soon as his bedroom door had closed. „Nothing yet and we won’t harm him as long as you do what we say. “the male voice answered cold.</p><p>„What do you want? “Peters heart raced and he felt nauseous.</p><p>„I want you to Tell your Avenger buddies that you will stay over at your friend’s house. Pack some stuff so they believe you. When you are out of sight throw your Phone into the Garbage can, then go to East Drive next to Waffles&amp; Dingles. A black Limo will pick you up. You have 15 minutes. And Parker...If you try anything to warn your friends, Ned will pay for it. 15 Minutes from now on.“ The Phone call was ended.</p><p>Peter hurried and packed some stuff together and tried not to panic. His hands were shaking. How had they found out his Identity? Was Ned hurt? He shouldered his backpack and rushed to the living room where Steve and Tony were sitting. „Heyyy Mr. Stark, I will stay with Ned for the Weekend, he has a huge new Lego Death Star we want to build together! “he tried to let his excitement sound realistic. „Sure, have fun.“ when Tony looked up, he frowned. „You okay kid?“</p><p>„Yeah totally just very excited.“, he lied pretty convincing. Tony gave him an intensive look. Peter‘s heart skipped a beat. Come on this took way too long!</p><p>„Okay. Don‘t do anything stupid.“</p><p>„Me? Pff nooo never.", he joked what earned him a glance from his Mentor.</p><p>If only Tony knew how much stupid he was about to do. But he didn’t have a choice.</p><p>He gave Tony an innocent smile “Bye!”, and rushed out the door.</p><p>Out of the building he exhaled the air he had hold in his lungs.</p><p>„That wasn‘t too hard.“ as soon as he was out of sight he threw his phone into the next garbage can he found. how should he make it to the meeting point in less than 10 minutes? It wasn’t dark enough to swing through the City without his Spiderman suit. He should have brought at least his mask. He jogged into an empty alley. There he put up his hood and climbed up the building. He jumped over the roofs as long as possible. Back on the ground he had only five Minutes left so he put on full speed and sprinted through the alleys. He almost crashed with a car when he run over the Street. Completely out of breath he reached the spot.</p><p>A black Limousine was already waiting for him. He became nervous and his stomach turned. His breath quickened with every step he came closer. His inner alarm went off. If he got in that car he might never come back. But it was Ned’s life that was on the line. And he would do anything for his best friend. Ned was innocent and had nothing to do with his Spidey activities.</p><p>He walked to the black car and got into the backseat. There was someone sitting next to him. The man held up a robe and Peter sighed, lifting his hands up to the stranger. His wrists were bound together tight. A little too tight, Peter thought. The robe was cutting uncomfortably into his skin.</p><p>The Driver started the car and took off with squeaky tires. The man next to him took out a syringe with clear liquid inside. Without warning he rammed the needle into Peter’s neck. Peter jerked away, but the man kept a tight grip on his shoulder.</p><p>The world started to blur and black spots appeared on his vision until everything went black. </p><p>When Peter woke up, he hang in a cell-like room. It was dark and made out of stone. There was only one small window with bares at the top of the room.</p><p>He was hold by chains, around his wrists, that were connected to the ceiling. He tried to free himself, but the chains were made out of strong metal that didn’t give into Spiderman’s powers.</p><p>He sighed frustrated. All of a sudden, he remembered why he was here in the first place. Ned!</p><p>In that moment he heard a heavy door open. A view seconds later a tall man with dark hair stood in front of him. He wore a creepy mask that covered his upper face. he could see the ice-cold blue eyes and his mouth.</p><p>“Well, well, well. Looks like our little Spider got into our webs.”, Peter recognized the voice of the man. He had spoken to him on the phone. </p><p>“Where is he?” Peter tried to keep his voice from shaking.</p><p>“Who? Your little friend? I don’t know. We never had him. Just stole his phone. It was a trick and it was almost too easy Parker. Your loved ones will be your undoing. You care to much.” Relief flushed through Peter’s body. Ned was safe.</p><p>“They’ll find me. And when they do, you’ll wish to never been born.”, Peter said threatening.</p><p>“No one will find you until I want them to. We made sure of that. So, you are completely on your own and at our mercy.</p><p>Peter narrowed his eyes. “What do you want from me?”</p><p>“Revenge.”, the man answered with a dark smile. “You see, because of you, me and my people lost everything. And you will pay for that. When I am done with you, you’ll wish for death. So, welcome to your personal hell.”</p><p>A cold shiver went down Peter’s spine. He tried to remember the man but his face wasn’t familiar to him.</p><p>Two other men came into his cell both with a bat. He didn’t recognize them either.</p><p>“May I introduce you to, Ray and Ben. These two will get some color onto your way to pale skin. But don’t ruin this handsome face. Just a little blue and green touch. And stay away from his eyes. I want him to fully see my revenge. Well then, have fun boys.” The leader left, and Peter was alone with Ray and Ben.</p><p>Merciless Ray and Ben punched unto the boy until he hang limb in the chains, breathing hard, blue and green everywhere. His Lip was bleeding, over his left Eyebrow he had a bleeding scratch. He had a nasty bruise on his left cheekbone and also on his right jawline. He had a contusion over his ribs, also one on his right shoulder blade and on the bottom of his back. these and a few cracked rips were the worst injuries. Apart from that there were only a few smaller bruises all over his body. Even though it had really hurt, he had not let himself slip a scream. He would not give his captures that satisfaction.</p><p>Almost all night he was awake, working on an escaping Plan. He knew it would be nearly impossible. He was already weakened. And he knew the longer he‘d stay here the more his escaping chances would sink. When he looked around in his cell, he saw a blinking red light. Great a camera. now his chances went to zero. Even if he could free himself from the chains, before he could even make a step to the door, they would storm in. The spiky chains around his wrists didn‘t help either. Blood trickled down his arms from where the sharp prongs bore into his skin. how should he get himself out of this? So he lay awake, trying to find a way.</p><p>When he finally fell asleep it felt like seconds until he was woken again.</p><p>„Rise and shine sleepy head.“ his captor sounded way to excited. Peters stomach contracted in anxiety. nervously he eyed the man in front of him, waiting for his next step.</p><p>„Look how beautiful you are. I like those new colors on you. But I definitely miss some red, don’t you think?“ The brown-haired man walked around him like an animal surrounding his bait. Peters breathing quickened. And his hackles raised in his Neck.</p><p>„You know I was a little disappointed when I didn’t hear you scream yesterday. Your whimpers were nice too, but I just really would like a scream escaping those sweet lips. What do you think Pete?“ The man had ended his second circle around Peter and stood now only a few centimeters away from his face and stroke gently over Peters Lips, who immediately pulled his face away. There was a longing in his captors voice, that Peter didn’t like at all. „Go to hell.“, Peter hissed back with a hopefully deadly look.</p><p>The man in front of him laughed evilly. „Oh my dear boy, you soon will realize, that we already are. how about we take the next step?“ his capture again, walked behind him.</p><p>He fought against the instinct to try and turn around. He had to stay hard, unimpressed.</p><p>He was brought out of his thoughts as something hissed through the air and landed with a crack on his back, drawing a red line across Peters back. The surprise almost made him cry out, but suppressed it by biting his tongue so hard, that blood filled his mouth and streamed down his lips and chin. But he managed to hold the scream back. Instead a groan filled the silence.</p><p>„Come on Pete give me something!“ again the whip stroke down over his back. But Peter refused to give him what he wanted.</p><p>This went on a while until his back was full with bloody cuts and his captor grew impatient. „Scream boy, SCREAM!!!“ his tormentor shout and the next blow came with full force. A howl escaped Peter, as his back once again was on fire. He fell the blood running down his Back in branches.</p><p>„That was nice, but you can’t call that screaming. I must say, you are a tough one. I guess tomorrow we will try again. I hope that will get a sweet scream out of you.“ the man teased him.</p><p>But Peter didn‘t listen. He was in too much pain. His back was on fire. His arms had gone numb, what worried him a little. The man stood in front of him now, the whip still in his hand. Slowly he wiped off the blood and splashed it on Peter. He raised Peter’s head with the hand that was full of his blood. Peter felt the sticky, wet fluid on his jaw. The metallic smell filled his nose and he felt the need to heave.</p><p>„I will break you.“ the man promised and finally the pressure on his jaw was released and the man left.</p><p>When his tormentor had left the room, Peter closed his eyes and fell into the welcomed darkness of unconsciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter includes a lot of physical torture so don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff.</p><p>Peter is going through a hard time in captivity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">„Rise and shine dear.“ When Peter unwillingly opened his tired eyes, the brown-haired man stood in front of him.</p><p class="p1">„Wow your healing is fast. Your bruises are almost gone! we have to change that. I will send Bill and Ray in after our session.“ Peter let out a shaking breath. ‚Not those jerks again‘ he thought.</p><p class="p1">„As promised, we’ll try something new today.“ He brought a cattle prod into peters sight. His heart dropped. It was a long stick with two electrodes at the end. „This is called a picana the shocks are high voltage but low current. So it‘s less likely to kill you, but that means longer torture sessions.“ The mad man brought the cattle prod to his hip. Peter tried to prepare himself for the pain, but nothing could have ever prepared him for the excruciating pain that flood through every vein in his body. An agonized scream filled the room. His tormentor laughed sadistically. He felt his heart race up uncontrollably and his whole body shook from the electricity.</p><p class="p1">The man finally took the horrible torture device away.</p><p class="p1">Even though it didn’t touch him anymore he shook violently and pain still filled his mind. „Ah the most beautiful sound in the world. Let me here it again.“ this scary longing was back in his voice. This man belonged behind bars. If peter should survive this, he would make sure this madder couldn’t hurt anyone ever again!</p><p class="p1">The cattle prod was once again held against his skin. His heart skipped a few beats from the electric force.</p><p class="p1">Hot white pain spread through his system as pure electricity licked through every cell. Peter couldn’t do anything about the screams leaving his mouth. It seemed like his screams agitated the man in front of him, to be even more brutal and cruel, he eagerly kept pressing the cattle prod against peter s body, leaving nasty brand marks behind.</p><p class="p1">“Mhhh this is like music to my ears.”, his captor whispered sadistically into Peter’s ears while pressing the device against Peters jaw. Again and again peter was racked with pain. „stop! Please, stop!“ Peter sobbed tormented.</p><p class="p1">„Oh yes, beg me, boy!“ a lustful sparkle appeared in his tormentors eyes. It creeped Peter out and he swore to himself that, this was the last time he said anything like that ever again. The cattle prod kept coming and coming. Peter screamed his throat out. „Beg me to stop, Peter! BEG ME!“ another strike and pain exploded Inside him. Peter only shook his head. When it finally was over, and he was left alone at the end of their session, Peter hung full weight in the chains, what made his wrists bleed again, tears streamed down his face.</p><p class="p1">His breathing was weak and short. Every breath hurt, actually his entire body hurt.</p><p class="p1">He was weak and tired, wishing for unconscious to come, but it didn’t, instead his muscles spasmed painfully from the shocks. He wasn’t given much of rest before the two accomplices came through the door. One had a bat in his hand, the other had something silver around is knuckles. ‚A Knuckleduster, great‘, Peter thought. They hit him multiple times with the bat, like he was some sort of piñata.</p><p class="p1">Again they made sure his face wasn’t too badly injured. Or not more than it already was. The cattle prod had left a painful mark on his jawline. Like last time he had many bad bruises all his body. The Night was cold and restless. The next Day, when he woke up, it was very warm in the cell. Confused he opened his eyes and looked up to see his captor next to a fire, holding an iron stick into the flames. the end of the Iron was glowing yellow-white. A cautery.</p><p class="p1">„Good Morning Peter. You woke up just in time. We are going to have a lot of fun today.“, There was something dark and excited in his voice. Goosebumps spread all over Peters body, making him shiver. The glowing Iron moved closer to Peter as the man came towards him. His eyes followed the hot material until it stopped, centimeters away from his collarbone. He could already feel the heat radiating from the cautery.</p><p class="p1">Then without warning it was abruptly pressed against his skin. Searing, burning pain radiated through his veins. He felt the iron burning through his skin layers like butter. He could smell burned flesh. Smoke filled the gap between him and his tormentor. He screamed. The Iron was taken away and held into the Fire again. When Peter had catched his breath, he gasped:</p><p class="p1">„Seriously, where do you get this stuff??? Is there a villain store, that advertises with slogans like: <em>torture devices! Get revenge on your enemies now! Buy two get one for free??“ </em>still out of breath he looked to the iron heading up for the next painful touch.</p><p class="p1">„It looks like you still have a lot of Energy. Breaking you will not be easy. But I love challenges. Believe me sooner or later you will beg me to end your life. And I, merciful as I am, will grant it to you. But it will be a slow and painful death. Only I decide when you are allowed to die.“ The man again came dreadfully close, the glowing Iron in his hand. Again the heat ate through his skin and muscles. He screamed his lungs out. Between his tears, he could see a sparkle in his captors eyes...a fire. He screamed until his voice gave out.</p><p class="p1">Peter couldn’t tell how much time had passed when his captor finally stopped. Peter was a sobbing mess. The marks from the cautery still burned and Peter wished for some cold water to cool the wounds. it felt like it only got hotter and hotter. For the first time, the coldness of the night was a welcome guest. He didn’t sleep at all. Pain was all he felt and all he could think about. He knew it wasn’t the last one that would pass like that.</p><p class="p1">It must have been weeks since his capture, the torture had been a daily routine. they had started an i.V. So he wouldn’t die from dehydration or starvation. But the nutrients and low calories that were given to him, couldn’t fully replace the food. Peter had lost weight. His cheek and rib bones came out clearly and his jawline was more defined. His arms and legs were thiner, his eyes were sunken in and dull. He had bruises and wounds everywhere. When the cuts on his back had almost healed, he was whipped again, when his bruises were too light, he was beaten. When the burns from either of the other two devices were fading, new ones were applied. But proudly Peter could say, that he hadn’t let any plea skip his mouth over the past weeks. He hadn’t given his tormentor that satisfaction. But he couldn’t hold back the screams. To the delight of his captor. He enjoyed them, got spurred from them.</p><p class="p1">Besides the physical torture they had started to mentally torment him. Telling him he was worthless, that Mr. Stark and May were better off without him. That he was a weak and pathetic insect that nobody missed.</p><p class="p1">That Mr. Stark would be disappointed and disgust to see him like that.</p><p class="p1">That if Tony had wanted him back, he would have already got him by now.</p><p class="p1">This torture hurt more than the physical abuse. Because it took him all his willpower and hope. There was no one coming for him. No one even looking for him. Was May really happier without him? She would be alone now. But that meant that she could go out again, without worrying about Peter‘s feelings if she brought an other man home. She wouldn’t have to work as hard now, cause Peter wasn’t home to eat everything up and spend her money on meaningless things like star wars legos or school things. She must feel free. And Stark? He finally could relax, not worrying about him anymore. Didn’t have to pull him out of trouble every two seconds.</p><p class="p1">Peter could feel that the man behind his torture became bored. Especially since he stopped screaming. He just didn’t have the voice or the strength for it anymore. He felt like an empty vessel. He barely answered to the torture anymore. Much to his captors dislike. It made Peter nervous. But also hopeful, that he might end it soon, and Peter could go into a painless, peaceful and definite sleep.</p><p class="p1">The next day his captor entered the room with the same quote he did every time: „Rise and shine, princess.“</p><p class="p1">Peter ignored him. Not deign to look at him. So he didn’t see the camera one of his bullies held in his hands. „Before we can start the video, he needs some more red.”</p><p class="p1">Video? What video?, Peter wondered. The captor had a knife in his hand and drew some long red lines on Peters upper Body. His blood drew red lines over his Chest and Stomach.</p><p class="p1">„Now he is ready. Turn the camera on. Peter get your head up and look into the camera.“</p><p class="p1">„screw you“ Peter mumbled weakly but cold.</p><p class="p1">„A he got some sass back, I see.“ the man walked around Peter. His muscles tensed expecting pain but nothing came.</p><p class="p1">„You know Stark, he used to be a lot more fun.“ at the name Stark, Peters head shot up.</p><p class="p1">„Mr. Stark? No… what are you doing?“, he asked hoarsely.</p><p class="p1">„You should’ve heard his screams. They were so beautiful!“ the Voice of his capture was full of desire again. Peter almost heaved. „But now he is weak and no fun at all. Peter, what do you think your mentor will think of you when he sees you like that? Will he be ashamed of you, or disappointed? he will wonder why he choose you to join him. An orphaned pathetic insect that tries so hard to make a difference, to prove himself.“</p><p class="p1">This wasn’t fair. Peter knew in his heart that he wasn’t right. He didn’t become Spiderman to get attention. He wanted to help people. Still a part of him couldn’t deny that his captor was right at some point. He didn’t know why Mr. Stark had chosen him, had always wondered why.</p><p class="p1">Out of nothing his chains were loosened and he fell down on the floor. The fall pressed his breath out of his lunges and a yelp slipped him out. His arms finally where filled with blood again, what made them tickle painfully.</p><p class="p1">„Come on Pete, show some respect to your mentor, show Ironman that you are not weak, show him that you are worth saving. Get on your knees.“ Peter knew there was a catch. He wouldn’t let him get up, Peter knew it. He wanted to humiliate him. So Peter didn‘t respond. He heard steps and knew his punishment was about to come. „I said, GET UP!“ the last two words were marked from the hiss of the whip. Pain flashed through his back. Another one followed. Slowly peter brought his arms under his body, trying to make them carry his weight. But they wouldn’t respond. Another strike from the whip. „Come one Pete, get yourself together.“ his captor teased.</p><p class="p1">Peter tried to get up, but his arms where shaking violently under his weight. The whipping didn’t help much either. But then out of nowhere he hurt a cracking noise and a searing pain spread from his right lower leg. An agonized scream followed the crack.</p><p class="p1">Peter felt nauseous and heaved, but he hadn’t anything inside him to vomit. The stomach acid burned his throat, but he barely noticed. His leg hurt so much! „Ah there it is...so beautiful. I almost forgot what it sounded like.“ his captor enjoyed it way too much, seeing peter hurt.</p><p class="p1">Peter was writhing on the floor, wincing in pain. Sobs shook his body.</p><p class="p1">„Listen to yourself, you are so pathetic. someone could think you are a dog. Get yourself together!“ tears streamed down Peters face. Why? Why did this happen to him? What did he ever do to deserve such a punishment?</p><p class="p1">„Mr. Stark please help me!“ Peter shouted pleading. „I need you.“, he sobbed to himself. „I‘m sorry, I tried everything to stay strong...I really did...but...I failed you. I am not strong.“ Tears fell down his face uncontrollably. „I am not worth your time or money. As always I got myself into trouble and you have to get me out of it. I’m sorry. So sorry.“</p><p class="p1">„Right him you beg but me not me? Not fair.“</p><p class="p1">„Not fair?! Do you know what‘s not fair? This whole situation!“ Peter shouted enraged.</p><p class="p1">„You know you deserve all this. You are the reason why so many lost their jobs, and couldn’t feed their family’s anymore.“</p><p class="p1">Peter shook his head, tears streaming down his face. „That‘s no reason to torture someone.“</p><p class="p1">„Oh it is. especially if the responsible person is such a handsome and sweet boy.“</p><p class="p1">„You are mad.“ Peter hissed disgusted and bitter, knowing he would be punished for that, but he didn’t care.</p><p class="p1">„No, I am insane.“ The whip hissed through the air again and cracked on Peters Back. Peter howled. Then of course it got worse. The man had changed from the whip to the cattle prod. He pressed it down on Peters shoulder blade. Peter wished he could go back into the numbness. To barely feel the pain. But the name Stark had jerked him out of it. And instead hope had filled the emptiness.</p><p class="p1">Again the device was rammed down on Peter. Seething pain ran through his body and he screamed. He screamed from his lungs, releasing all the pain.</p><p class="p1">„Beg me to stop Peter, and I might.“ his torturer shouted between the blows of the whip. „No! You will never stop!“, Peter sobbed. „You said it yourself. You decide when It ends.“ Peter couldn’t see straight, his vision started to become blurred from Tears and the pain. He felt ashamed. Stark would watch this and all he would see was Peter crying and sobbing.</p><p class="p1">„You are right. Your life is in my hands. Because YOU, Peter Parker, are MINE.“ his captor said possessively.</p><p class="p1">Peter lay on the cold floor. Labored breathing and too weak to do anything else then breathe. „chain is arm up again Ben.“ Ben came over to Peter and roughly pulled the chain of his left arm up, so he half hang up again. His left wrist started to bleed again, from the pressure. he groaned from the pain in his leg and his arm. Ray came with the bat and Peter suddenly knew what they wanted to do.</p><p class="p1">„No..no, no no no...“ Peter cried fearfully.</p><p class="p1">„Is there something you want to say to me Peter? I might stop...“ Peter would not beg! That was nothing Stark would get to see from him. The man would continue anyway. So, he pressed his lips together keeping his mouth shot and shook his head. the Bat stroke his arm. Peter cried out. But his arm didn’t break, so Bill took another strike and another one. Then it cracked and Peter screamed out in pain.</p><p class="p1">Bill opened the chain and Peter fell to the ground and howled up. When he looked over at this arm he got all nauseous again. he definitely didn’t look like he was supposed to. He winced in pain and tears fell down his face. He didn’t even remember how life was without constantly being in pain.</p><p class="p1">„Ironman, if you think this peace of garbage is worth saving, be my guest and try it. but you should hurry, or he won’t be alive ‘til you get here.“ he nodded to Ray and Ben who handed him the camera and got over to Peter, grabbing him on each arm, removed the chains and dragged him out of the room. Peter cried out in pain when they regardlessly grabbed his broken arm. He didn’t see where they were going. Next thing he knew, was that he was pushed into a massive black hole in the floor. Peter cried out in surprise when he suddenly fell. He fell what must have been about 5 Meters before he crashed hard on the bottom. He groaned in Pain from all his injuries but especially because of his broken leg and arm.</p><p class="p1">It was dark down here so Peter couldn’t tell which of the two other man came down to him. Chaining his ankles to a leash on the ground. This would be the end. Peter could feel it. He didn’t hear what his captor said into the camera, and he didn’t care. The man that was inside the hole with him, had finished chaining him up. Before he got to the robe to get back up, he stood on Peter‘s broken arm. Peter screamed in pain. The man left the hole and Peter he rolled himself into a ball as good as possible with a broken leg and arm, and waited, crying from the pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Time for some Tony POV.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if there is something you want me to write or to let me know if you enjoy the story so far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Tony Stark walked up and down in his living room. They still hadn’t found anything that would lead them to Peters position. It had been almost a month since he had disappeared. Why had he let Peter leave? He’d felt that something was off. „Dang it!“ Tony swore about the 100th time this day.</p><p class="p1">„Sir. You received a video message from Peter Parker. Do you want to open it?“, Friday’s voice filled the room.</p><p class="p1">„YES! Of course! Play it! And try to locate where it comes from!“ Tony nervously but excited turned to the TV. This was the first clue they had since weeks.</p><p class="p1">The TV turned on and Tony’s heart dropped. Tears filled his eyes. He almost didn’t recognize him. He was shockingly skinny and had bruises and blood everywhere. Even his wrists seemed to bleed from the chains, as there was dried blood drawing long lines on his arms.</p><p class="p1">‚<em>Peter get your head up and look into the camera.‘</em></p><p class="p1"><em>‚screw you’ </em>he heard peter whisper cold. He sounded different, broken.</p><p class="p1"><em>‚Ah he got some sass back, I see.‘ </em>The other man said. Rage flashed through the billionaire. What had this psychopath done to his kid!?</p><p class="p1"><em>‚You know Stark, he used to be a lot more fun</em>.‘ The man continued, circling Peter. The boys head lifted slightly when he heard Tony’s name. He looked so broken. „<em>Mr. Stark? No… what are you doing?</em>“</p><p class="p1">Tonys heart ached.</p><p class="p1">Then the other man continued talking and Tony clenched his fists.</p><p class="p1">‚<em>You should have heard his screams. They were so beautiful!‘ </em>Tony’s blood froze. He felt nauseous. The poor kid had spent four weeks with that psychopath!</p><p class="p1">‚<em>But now he is weak and no fun at all. Peter, what do you think your mentor will think of you when he sees you like that?‘</em></p><p class="p1">„That I will kill you!“ Tony hissed angry.</p><p class="p1">At the next words of the man Tony almost smashed the tv.</p><p class="p1">‚<em>Will he be ashamed of you, or disappointed? He will wonder why he choose you to join him. An orphaned pathetic insect that tried so hard to make a difference, to prove himself.‘ </em>Tony could see the tears that filled Peters eyes. And it broke him. He had to know that this wasn’t true!</p><p class="p1">„How dare you to speak to my kid like that!“ Tony shouted raged. Peter looked shattered, hurt as if he actually believed what this madder said.</p><p class="p1">Peter was dropped to the floor and Tony sympathized when he winced in pain.</p><p class="p1"><em>‚Come on Pete, show some respect, show Ironman that you are not weak, show him that you are worth saving. Get on your knees.‘</em> Tony s hands shook from rage.</p><p class="p1">When Peter didn’t move the man whipped him. Tony’s eyes filled with tears. It hurt, to watch Peter like this. To watch him in pain.The whip cracked over the boys back, leaving a nasty bruise and Peter groaned in pain.</p><p class="p1">Tony would’ve been proud how strong his kid was, if it wasn’t in a situation like this.</p><p class="p1">‚<em>Come one Pete, get yourself together.‘</em></p><p class="p1">Tony wanted to punch this son of a.... Peter really tried to get up, but his arms wouldn’t carry his weight, which was a lot less than the last time he saw him. One of the other two men broke Peter s leg and Tony screamed with him. „You bastards!!“</p><p class="p1">
  <em>‚Listen to yourself, someone could think you are a dog. Get yourself together!‘ </em>
</p><p class="p1">Tears streamed down Peters face.</p><p class="p1">„Don’t listen to him Peter.“</p><p class="p1"><em>‚</em>Mr. Stark please help me!<em>‘</em> Peter cried. Tony’s heart ached. He was trying. He really was. He should have found him by now…saved him from this maniacs.</p><p class="p1"><em>'I need you…I‘m sorry, I tried everything to stay strong...I really did...but...I failed you. I am not strong. I am not worth your time or money. As always I got myself into trouble and you have to get me out of it. I’m sorry. So sorry..‘</em> Sobs shook Peter violently.</p><p class="p1">„Nooo…Peter…“ Tears threatened to fall down Tony s face, he couldn’t seriously believe what he said.</p><p class="p1">‚„Right to him you beg but not to me? Not fair.“</p><p class="p1">the man interrupted Tony’s thoughts and filled him with rage again.</p><p class="p1">'<em>Not fair?! Do you know what‘s not fair? This hole situation!'</em> Peter shouted frustrated.</p><p class="p1">„<em>You know you deserve all this. You are the reason why so many lost their jobs, and couldn’t feed their family’s anymore</em>.“</p><p class="p1">Peter shook his head, tears streaming down his face. „<em>That‘s no reason to torture someone.</em>“ Tony agreed.</p><p class="p1">„<em>Oh it is. especially if the responsible person is such a handsome and sweet boy.“</em> Tony felt disgusted…and worried…this creep wouldn’t sexually assault a child, would he?</p><p class="p1"><em>„You are mad.</em>“ Peter hissed disgusted and bitter,</p><p class="p1">„Don’t make him angry kid.“</p><p class="p1">„<em>No, I am insane.</em>“ The whip hissed through the air again and cracked on Peters Back. Peter howled.</p><p class="p1">Tony closed his eyes. „Friday! Did you find anything?“</p><p class="p1">„No Sir.“</p><p class="p1">Tony sighed desperate. The man had put away the whip and held a cattle prod in his hands instead. Tony shuddered. So this was where those horrible burn marks came from.</p><p class="p1">The masked man pressed it down on Peters shoulder blade. Peters scream chilled Tony’s blood. He felt guilty. What superhero was he if he couldn’t even find his own son? He had to find him fast.</p><p class="p1">„<em>Beg me to stop Peter, and I might.</em>“ the man laughed.</p><p class="p1">Tony was disgusted from that man. If…no WHEN he got him into his fingers he would... his thoughts were interrupted from Peters voice:</p><p class="p1">„<em>No! You will never stop</em>!“, Peter sobbed. „<em>You said it yourself. You decide when It ends.</em>“</p><p class="p1"><em>„You are right. Your life is in my hands. Because YOU, Peter Parker, are MINE.“</em> the man said possessively.</p><p class="p1">„How dare you!!“ Tony smashed the glass in his hands against the wall. He had to get him out of there.</p><p class="p1">Peter lay on the cold floor. Breathing weakly.</p><p class="p1"><em>‚chain his arm up again Ben</em>.‘ Tony watched horrified as they chained him up again.</p><p class="p1">Tony didn’t understand what they wanted to do but it seemed like Peter did cause his eyes widened frightened.</p><p class="p1"><em>‚No..no no no no...‘</em> he heard him sobbing fearfully. Tony was still confused.</p><p class="p1"><em>‚Is there something you want to say to me Peter? I might stop</em>...‘ But Peter shook his head.</p><p class="p1">„What is going on?“ Tony worried. The other man hit Peters arm with the bat and then he understood. They wanted to break his arm too! these freaking bastards he was going to kill them all!! It took three strikes till the horrible crack sounded. Peter screamed out in pain. And Tony lifted his hands over his head. How much more of that did he have to watch? Peter was freed from the chains and each man took an arm, they didn’t care about his broken arm. And it hurt Tony to see the kid like that.</p><p class="p1"><em>‚Ironman, if you think this peace of garbage is worth saving, be my guest and try it. but you should hurry, or he won’t be alive til you get here</em>.‘</p><p class="p1">„I would if I knew where he is!!“ Tony screamed. He was losing it. No one touched the kid! HIS kid!</p><p class="p1">Peter was dragged away and the camera followed them. Then they threw him into a hole in the floor.</p><p class="p1">‚<em>In 6 Hours I will give you the address to Peter’s location. You will have to hurry, cause from that time on water will flood into that hole and he will drown if you come too late. Until then we installed a camera and you will be able to watch him die slowly</em>.‘ with that the video ended.</p><p class="p1">„Sir you received an email with a link. Should I open it?“ Friday asked.</p><p class="p1">„Yes that must be the live Video.“ The TV now showed a curled-up Peter, shaking. Was he crying? cause if he did Tony would cry too.</p><p class="p1">„Friday? Can you locate where this video was sent from?“</p><p class="p1">„Sorry Sir, I can't find any information.“ the computer answered.</p><p class="p1">This were going to be six very long hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's get poor Peter out of there. If Tony makes it in time...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Peter went in and out of a restless sleep.</p><p class="p1">Why didn’t anything happen? Did they decide to let him rot down here? Let him die alone and in this cold hole? He had hoped for a faster death but at least they didn’t hurt him anymore. He wondered as so many nights before, how his aunt May might be. Was she alright? Did she wonder if she would ever see him again? What would he give to see her one last time. To say sorry that he would leave her too. When he died, she would be all alone.</p><p class="p1">Without uncle Ben without Peter. She probably cried every night since he had been kidnapped. he was glad that she didn’t know what he had been through in his time here. But Tony would know. he wondered what he would think. Would he be worried? Angry? Disappointed that Peter hadn’t get out himself? Frustrated because he couldn’t find him? Annoyed that he had to get peter out of trouble again? He lay there deep in his thoughts when suddenly water started to flood into the hole from a small pipe in the wall. it was too high, out of his reach. He couldn’t do anything about the water slowly filling the hole. But it was very welcome, he hadn’t been allowed to drink since he got here, had only kept alive from an I.v. he crawled right under the pipe and folded his hands into a bowl. When the water touched his lips and flowed through his dry mouth, he actually realized how much he’d missed it. When he’d drunk enough he leaned against the stone wall.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Tony watched Peter sleep on the floor.</p><p class="p1">His steady breathing calmed Tony down.</p><p class="p1">He would get him back. finally he would be able to tell him that he was sorry. Sorry that he hadn’t saved him earlier.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly Peter moved. Tony then saw the water coming down from a pipe. He watched Peter crawl to where the water came down and drink.</p><p class="p1">„Sir we got an address !“ Friday informed him. „They want to drown him! We have to hurry! Let’s Go!“ he put on his suit and flew straight to the location they had send him. „Friday put the live video on my screen!“ Tony needed to see peter. The water increased steadily. „Hold on Kid, I‘m coming for you.“</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Peter sat in the dark hole. the water was cold but he still liked it, he had always found the sound of water calming. And now that he was finally granted with more than enough water he was happy. Even though he knew that it’s meaning was to kill him. The water would raise and with the chains on his feet, there would come a point where he would not be able to hold himself above it. He wasn’t eager to drown, but there would only be pain for a short moment until he‘d lose consciousness. and he would finally be free from all the pain. And that was all he wanted. To be free. He was scared that they would wait until he lost consciousnesses and pull him out again. But no that would be too much trouble to get him off the chains in time. He would die down here. Alone and in complete darkness. but that was okay.</p><p class="p1">„At least they didn’t burn me, or beat me to death. that would have been way worse than drowning.“ Peter whispered to himself. He laid down into the water and relaxed. he had enough time to just swim on top of the water before the chains would pull him down.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Tony panicked after he had heard Peter whispering. He had to reach him in time. Even if peter had given up, he wouldn’t.</p><p class="p1">It said that he had about 15minutes left to fly. he made a silent prayer that he wouldn’t be too late.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">The water had reached his chest. if his broken bones hadn’t hurt that much, he would have enjoyed to swim, but now it did cause him pain. He hoped it would be over soon. He kept his breathing steady. He took deep breaths that kept him over the water.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Tony saw what must be the building. It was an old prison. He flew straight through the roof. This was a very big building. He could see that the water had already reached Peters throat.</p><p class="p1">„PETER!“ he screamed, maybe peter would hear him and answer. „Peter! Can you hear me kid? I can’t find you!! Where are you?“</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Peter was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his name. that voice. Could it be? Had stark really found him? The water had almost reached his mouth. „Mr. Stark! I‘m here!!“ he shouted as loud as he could. The picture of his aunt and Ned flashed through his mind. He could see them again! „MR. STARK!!“</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">„I hear him! Friday where is his voice coming from?“ panic rushed through tony again. The water had reached the kids mouth! He followed her instructions, running through the corridors.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Peter took a deep breath and dove to the ground. He grabbed the leash with both hands. This was gonna hurt like hell.</p><p class="p1">With all his strength he pulled at it, but nothing happened. He was too weak! His broken arm send painful hot waves to his brain. He kept trying.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Tony could hear water. He was close. On his display he saw peter trying to loosening the chains. Hold on kid!</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Peters lungs burned, begging for air to fill them. His head pounded, the lack of oxygen caused him to panic. His vision started blurring.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Tony had reached the hole. He jumped into it, he saw Peter struggle. Tony fired at the leash on the floor and freed the kid, he pulled Peter up to the top, holding him tight. he helped peter out of the hole. He fell to the floor where he coughed violently and freed his lungs from the water. when he had stopped, Tony pulled him to his chest, holding him tight. Tears fell down Tony’s face and he sobbed, relieved that Peter was alive.</p><p class="p1">„I got you kid.“</p><p class="p1">„You came for me.“ Peter whispered his voice shaking.</p><p class="p1">„Of course I did. I looked everywhere for you. I was so scared I might lose you.“ </p><p class="p1">„I‘m sorry.“</p><p class="p1">„For what?“ Tony was confused.</p><p class="p1">„I’m sorry I put you through this.“ Peter looked apologizing to his mentor.</p><p class="p1">„Don’t...“ Tony had to take a deep breath, shaking his head. Why would he apologize ? He was the one that got tortured. „Don’t you apologize to me. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for kid. I’m sorry it took me so long to find you...“ Tony let out a sob. „I…I felt that something was wrong when you left the compound. I should have said something…I should have stopped you…”</p><p class="p1">„You said something. That I shouldn’t do anything stupid. And I did. I thought they had Ned. They said they would kill him if I didn’t do what they said.” Peters hands started shaking when he thought about everything that had followed his kidnapping. „You are so brave and strong Peter. In your Young age you were put through something that not even grown-ups should go through.“ Peter started to sob uncontrollably.</p><p class="p1">„ I...I...thought you...“ Peter tried to calm down so he could speak. „I thought you didn’t want me anymore. Because I was weak. They told me everyday...they talked me into believing that I am a pathetic, weak Insect, that wasn’t worth any effort...and that you and May were better off without me...“</p><p class="p1">„Okay stop. Stop.“, Tony interrupted him tenderly.</p><p class="p1">„I believed them...“ Peter’s voice broke. He was ashamed.</p><p class="p1">„Oh Pete for your aunt and me you mean the world. Peter you are MY kid! Over the past years you have grown to my heart.“ Another tear stole its way over Tony’s cheek. „I will always want you, no matter how much stupid things you do, because that’s what parents do. They love you no matter what.“</p><p class="p1">„Thank you. That means a lot to me.“ Peter took a shaky breath.</p><p class="p1">„Let’s get you out of here.“ Tony slowly stood up, holding Peter close. He took him in his arms, there was no way Peter could walk or stand on his own.</p><p class="p1">„Friday show me the fastest way home and call Happy!“ the phone ringed twice before Happy answered. „Tony, any news?“</p><p class="p1">„I got him Happy! Call May and pick her up. And tell Helene that we are on our way, Friday will send her a list of Peters injuries so she can prepare!“</p><p class="p1">„Thank God! Will he be okay?“ Happy asked worried.</p><p class="p1">„Yes, just needs time to heal, and Helene s magical hands. See you there.“</p><p class="p1">They flew back to the compound, where Peter got patched up. May had pulled him into a tight hug, almost crushed him. But he let her. He had missed her so much. He was glad she was okay.</p><p class="p1">She didn’t even give him a hard time for sneaking away from Stark, she probably was too relieved that he was alive.</p><p class="p1">He was in the medical base for a few days, before Helene let him move into his room. This was his first night in his own bed. He had dreamed from beds durning his time in captivity. It was so soft. So comfortable. But still, Peter lay awake in his bed. He was scared to sleep. he knew no one could hurt him in the avengers tower. It was high secured and with the other avengers here to protect him, anyone had a chance. He was afraid to wake up and realize it was all a dream. Also in his dreams...they kept tormenting him.</p><p class="p1">Torturing him with a whip and a cattle prod. Searing, hot metal burning his skin. The men’s eyes taunting him. He woke up shaking. His breaths stocked. He couldn’t breathe. Cold sweat was forming on his skin. suddenly the door opened and Tony stormed in. „Peter? I got a distress call from Friday." When he saw him, he hurried to his side. "Hey, hey, Kid, everything is fine, you are safe. Breathe with me come on. In and out.“</p><p class="p1">Peter relaxed as soon as Tony was in the same room. His breathing slowly calmed down. After a moment of recovering, Peter found his voice again. „I‘m sorry I woke you up...I.. it was just a dream.“</p><p class="p1">„What did I tell you about the apologizing?“</p><p class="p1">„Sorry...“</p><p class="p1">Tony sighed. „Come here kid.“ He took Peter into his arms and rocked him gently.</p><p class="p1">„You have to give yourself time to heal. It will take a while. Believe me I‘ve been there. And I still have nightmares sometimes. Just because you know it’s not real, doesn’t make it less frightening.“</p><p class="p1">„Thanks Mr. Stark“</p><p class="p1">„Anytime kid. I‘m always here for you.“</p><p class="p1">„Would you stay?“</p><p class="p1">„Sure. Scoot over.“ Peter moved aside and Tony lay down beside him. He took Peter to his chest and drew calming circles on the boy‘s back. It didn’t take long until Peter‘s breathing became slower and deeper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure if I should end it here, or if I want to bring the bad guy back into his life.<br/>Let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>